Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hinge assemblies, and more particularly to concealable hinge assemblies having a hinge lid leaf that can be removed from a hinge tub knuckle using a lockable pin retainer assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Hinges with a pin inserted through a hinge body and hinge leaf for various types of enclosures are known. For large enclosures, the doors of such enclosures are often removed when maintenance or other activities are performed within the enclosure. To remove the enclosure door of such large enclosures, the hinges are often disassembled, which can be time consuming, and risks losing parts of the hinge.